User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Message To All If you wish to contact me, through Wikia Email. You would not be giving out your email address and you would get any reply on your Talk Page. Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) jeff g I was thinking we could discuss about making jeff a bureaucrat? I think we can trust him/her. chris ♫Talk♫ 01:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree Yes he can keep them. Sannse says that he's doing alot of good stuff here. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 00:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) nolan 00:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for creating this wiki. I was looking for a wiki to test Admin powers and other powers without consequence, so I'm glad I was invited. (I'll be testing them out as soon as I get them, but for now I'll wait until I'm ready.) I'm happy you joined:) Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hi Head.Boy.Hog. Yes, I can flag bots. Gocki77 (Talk page) 10:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE I don't understand what this is exactly about. What am I supposed to do here? Taryn Lighte (Owl me!) 15:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh...okay! Well, I'll do what I can. I may not be completely active here, though. Taryn Lighte (Owl me!) 22:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Message to Eglinton Should we give Nolanalexanderhunt Steward rights? I love using templates:) Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No, we only need three bureaucrats at a time. But we can always add sysops. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 21:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) yeah it looks cool. i'd like to learn more bout how to format better and use tools. i think it would be good. working with the new users that sometimes don't know how to sign talk pages so i went to the tools and i found the history tool and that helped alot. so i hope that i can find more things to help out. Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. -Courtney 21:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) @Courtney We can make you an administrator if you'd like to test out some rights. Please make a request on here, don't worry we just make it like this to keep record of who is admins. Please read information on the help wiki before. Regards... Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 21:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Eglinton, The thing is, Jeff G. is loosing his rights soon. I already contacted Wikia. I awarded Athenasgirl rights since she requested them. You could look at her talk page or the requests page. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) @Headboyhog Hmm, we will have to discuss this as the bureaucrat right is not supposed to be given to a random person. Perhaps she can proove her/himself trustable and then you would have my vote. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 21:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Eglinton: I agree. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Jeff got his rights because we trusted him. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 22:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, we don't trust him anymore. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 22:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. I thing Athenagirl deserved the rights. I gave some to Courtney too. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) WOW! Thanks. I was just wondering how you make your signature all cool like that. Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. -Courtney 02:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) thank you Thanks! I'll get on making the page for the roleplay wiki as soon as possible. --BachLynn (Accio!) 20:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) bureaucrat cleanup we're only supposed to have atleast 3 crats, don;t give the right out as candy... I'm going to ask some people to remove their crat rights. Chris Talk contact wikia 23:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Checkuser Hi, there's a checkuser forum and we need you to add your comments to it on the page so users can support or non support us to become the wikis checkusers. forum:CheckUsers. Chris Talk contact wikia 13:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) the test wiki Hi, there's another wiki im on, it's called the test wiki, can you come check it out? i'll make you an admin. It's not a wikia wiki. http://www.thetestwiki.org Chris Talk contact wikia 16:35, March 16, 2011 (UTC) i don't know whats wrong with this code. Courtney-Daughter of Water(Talk To Me) could you please show me your code so i can get it to work. oh sorry i don't know how to show just the code. Courtney-Daughter of Water --Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. 03:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) @Courtney The code is for if you're giving an example of css coding. Without "nowiki" special:contact appears as special:contact. With "nowiki" special:contact appears as special:contact It basically means, the page/code you are linking to, doesen't appear as it's supposed to. Hope that helped! Chris Talk @25px 17:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :) forums Well, it's kind of hard for me to explain (maybe not we'll see as I go), first off creating a new forum is actually three separate steps, on three separate pages, it seems like you did 2 of the steps on the same page. *Step 1: You need to go to Forum:Index, edit, and add namespace=Forum category=Name of forum title=Forum:Name of forum shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Just add it within the list of forums that are already there. *Step 2: Ok, now most of step two you did right, create a new forum page and copy the below code, BUT you don't replace the following code with anything, you don't need to put anything in place of any of the "pagename" spots. Just copy and paste the code below exactly as it is, no more no less. Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums *Step 3: Now this step I noticed you also put on the new forum page you created, this actually goes on a whole new page you need to create. This should be at "Template:Forumheader/Name of forum", changing "name of forum" to the same forum name you used in the index. This should contain the following: Again, "Name of forum" needs to be changed to the new forum's name. Once this is saved, the forum is complete. *Just let me know if you need more help :-) --BachLynn (Accio!) 14:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Ummmm well if that's your forum page, then you haven't put the code on it from step 2....--BachLynn (Accio!) 23:02, March 17, 2011 (UTC) whats your code for your signature? Courtney-Daughter of Water --Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. 03:05, March 18, 2011 (UTC) darn i have no clue either. if i get an idea i will tell you. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 15:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) well there are also alot of users that don't know how to do things and might not come because of that. so if we could teach the users some cool tricks and let them see what they come up with we can have postpone the game a bit and see how things go with the new users. i have users coming to me with things like "how do i add a character info box". they wouldn't join the game cause they don't know anything. reason i came here was to learn more about the tools and codes. so that could work. i'll put a message on my profiles. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 15:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) okay i have no idea if that was the right thing to do or if i did that right but i tried hey it worked[[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 15:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey there - and thanks for your enthusiasm! At the moment we're gradually releasing it to wikis because it is still in the beginning stages. I don't know when we'll release it to more, but I'll definitely put you on the list of candidates! --Ohmyn0 (talk) 15:55, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 15:57, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I uploaded the pics. Thanks :D SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 16:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok, looks good--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 17:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure if you mean the site logo itself: SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:15, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Welcome, and I just updated The Black Raven :) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 19:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ch 5 of the black raven is finished :) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 20:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 7 of The Black Raven is here! :D SnapeFan1 (Talk) 00:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes...yes they will. I have good plans for this fanfiction. ;) And thanks for the ideas. My first impression of this chapter was weak-Snape grabbing Hermione and threatening to kill her and Harry telling him they'd help him find Johanna. But I was really unsure of that and knew that if i went along with it the story would end up stuck with nothing else. Thanks, and I'll try to update in 20 minutes or so and see what I came make of the idea in my mind. :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 00:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Really? Thanks :) The only two people I know in real life (Lupin fan1 who i hang out with ALL the time at school), and one that i dont hang out with much anymore is my cousin, Jailene, and she was always willing to listen to my stories, but she hates Harry Potter because of the witchcraft debate -_- and wasnt that interested in them when they were based on it. We kinda drifted after she found out i loved harry potter :( But Lupin fan1 reads them online and reviewed one of my other ones that i stopped writing because of my future-story problem and i got writers block on it. SmudgyHollz on the hp fanfiction wikia puts great reviews as well. I dont like my parents seeing me write out of anixety and always exit out of what i'm going when they're looking or just walk out of the room with my laptop, lol. Thanks :) Kat Harrow (Talk) 00:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) She talked to me at school and she said she's having problems with logging in, and I told her that whenever she goes to a wikia page you're automatically logged in, but she doesnt listen sometimes, lol. And she was really confused with how to do Homework on it and making pages and stuff. SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 01:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) And by the way, I'm starting chapter 8 on my laptop and have like half a paragraph finished already-an update on the black raven is coming soon :) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 01:10, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll give you a little sneak peak-one sentance for now, lol. :) The photo was mostly still except the motion of the girl leaning slightly out of a window and peering outside, and at the corner of the photo was a beautiful, cursive signature that said ‘Johanna’. That is what I will reveal-for now. ;) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 01:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) the black raven has been updated and chapter 8 is finished! :D SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 01:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 9 Chapter 9 of The Black Raven is up and done, and we find out where Johanna is! :D SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 21:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and remember the scops owl that harry talked about in chapter 8? It was Pigwidgon, Sirius Black's old owl before he gave it to ron weasley (this story takes place i have no clue, lol.) Soo...Johanna is with Sirius? Here's a hint...someone might get murdered in one of the next few chapters. ;) My twisted little mind... :P SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 23:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Working on it I'm working on Chapter 10-and, as an early note that only you and Lupin fan1 know about is that Sirius and....*cough cough* B-Bellatrix...have been introduced. :) Here's a bit of what I have-a little convo with Bella and Padfoot. “I don’t have time for you, Padfoot.” Growled the one who had kicked the young girl in the side, a ragged woman, Bella, or more well-known and feared as Bellatrix. “Then why be here when you could be smothering over Voldemort?” Snapped Padfoot, or more commonly known as Sirius Black, glancing over his shoulder to glare at Bellatrix, who glared back at him. Bellatrix growled, her hand twitching toward her wand. '' A little angry action with them...and who's the young girl? Take a wild guess. ;) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 00:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Who is Johanna with? She's with...? ;) Read the very last sentance of chapter 9 lol ;) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 00:12, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Many Problems :( The girl's actually Johanna, so she's basially being abused by bella in the first few sentances, but sirius stops her. Why is bella there? I hoinestly dont know and have to think that up, lol :) And sorry i didnt respond sooner-I had terrible editing probelems where the screen goes white and doesnt let me edit if theres a bad storm in the area. :( and on the hp wikia someone vandalized my user page since it doesnt have proection, (i have the quote"Look at me..." on my user page and this one user without an account vandalized it by editing my userboxes, and where it says "Look at me..." the user put "Look at me...I suck ***" The urser boxes said, 'I'm a Half Blood *** and proud of it!, along with, "I suck *** and dumbledore!" O-O. And for my satus, the user put "Mexican for sure* And thank god I was able to undo the edits because it was when i had the problems last night. o-o. So just as a heads up, if i dont edit for like half a day, i might be having editing prblems. The same thing happened a few weeks ago. :( SnapeFan1 11:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks :) And while you go to work, I got to get to school! :) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 11:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) And by the way, for reprting the vandalizing user, I first told user Nick O' Demus before you told me to report it to Grunny and I saw Nick O' Demus was an Admin on the hp wikia, and he responded telling me that the user's edits have been revered and the IP adress has been blocked, thank god. *sigh of relief*. :) SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 12:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) And also, chapter 10 of the black raven is finished and up! Now, time to go to school! :P SnapeFan1 (Look..at…me…) 12:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ch.11 Chapter 11 of The Black Raven is up and done! What's Johanna's reaction to seeing Snape? And does she find out what he really is? Read to find out! :D SnapeFan1 (Talk) 00:04, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 12 of The Black Raven is up! :D SnapeFan1 (Talk) 23:18, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 13 and 14! Chapter 13 and 14 of The Black Raven is up! Someone dies...who do you think it is? Read and find out :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 03:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: What he was saying was, okay he didn't want Johanna to say anything at first because he didn't want to hurt her, but when he said "Is my message clear?" after he ''hid a dead body ''there was a slight threat in his voice the way i imagine it-he knew that Johanna might possibly say something about it out of fear. He didn't want to hurt her, but if he truly had to, he would. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 13:02, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I kind of rushed a bit at the end, but after i wrote it last night, i did notice that snape's words made little scence, so i thought up a way that it would make a bit more sence that it looked last night. And originally, Sirius' death was partly the same except he and snape would be singing, which i thought later on would make NO SENCE WHATSOEVER even in the way i planned it. *think sweeney todd movie*. This story expresses similiarites from the movie Sweeney Todd:The Demon Barber of Fleet Stree (2007) if you've noticed or watched it-i give the songs in the story full credit to the movie and i've tweaked the lyrics so it made sence. I watched Sweeney Todd again last night to recap, and thought of the first death in the movie, which is exactly how Sirius dies *cut throat*. Except in the movie, the half-dead guy is in a trunk first before Sweeney cuts his throat. O-o. If you watch it, its a little creepy, but its how i image Sirius to die. SnapeFan1 (Talk) 13:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm kinda stumped at chapter 15, although I have a basic idea of what'll happen soon. Any ideas for at least the beginning of chapter 15? :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) 13:51, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Lupin fan1 Hi, Ok i left you a message. SnapeFan1 told me to. Chapter 15! Chapter 15 of The Black Raven is up! Harry sees what's in that trunk... :) Just about two and three more chapters left, and The Black Raven will be complete! Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) THE BLACK RAVEN...IS FINISHED. :D Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 14:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Copy-Bloody Tears Hey, Head.Boy.Hog. I've decided to make a sequal to The Black Raven. I've already finished the prologue for it-The Black Raven-Bloody Tears. If you want to copy it to here, feel free to do so :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 03:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Started I started typing chapter 1 of Bloody Tears, and have most of the chapter done after i wrote it at school during tuotring. Getting good-and the prologue pretty much reveals everything. Get ready for an update sometime this afternoon. :) Now, time to get to school! :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 12:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ch.1 Bloody Tears Chapter 1 of Bloody Tears is up and Snape's back, still a Vampire, and thirsting for blood! :) Poor Hermione... Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 21:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Vote Could you vote on the Bloody Tears page on hp fanfiction on a poll at the bottom of the page there please once you're finished with any admin work? :) And, if you dont mind me asking, what did you think of Bloody Tears so far if you've read what I have? Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) Okay, and thanks :) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 23:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) its on the bloody tears page on the harry potter fanfiction, at the bottom of the page :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) Yay :) One more vote (if the final voter doesnt vote for Frightened) will top one of the other three. :) So.......*idea time* I'm a little stumpted on chapter 2 of Bloody Tears. I wrote a few speaking lines at school when i was bored for Snape and there might be a song in it, except skipping the part where in the song there's a bad word and skipping some of the beginning because it doesnt really make since. Here's what I have without the speaking lines of snape. ''“Oh!” What sounded next was a ragged, half-gasp and half-groan of pain as the fangs pierced into the skin of Hermione’s wrist. Snape drained her slowly and steadily, making no sound but a soft hiss, keeping his lips on where he had bitten Hermione on her wrist. Snape’s eyes flashed crimson-red with thirst, easily matching the crimson-red blood streaming down the side of Hermione’s arm. After another moment, Snape pulled away from Hermione, leaving her gasping softly with a blood-dripping bite on her wrist and neck. He said nothing as walked slowly around the side of the couch, wiping away the blood staining his lips and around his mouth. Hermione remained where she lay, trembling and her breaths meager gasps of pain. Any ideas? RedtailTheFox (Talk) 00:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) And here's the link to the actual video of the song if you want to check it out which kinda shows what snape's movements in the part where he will actually be doing the song-only about a few lines RedtailTheFox (Talk) 00:08, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, of corse she lives...for now ;) RedtailTheFox (Talk) 00:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Lolz I, SnapeFan1 the Lazy finally got up off the bed and decided to type up the rest of what i had for chapter 2 of bloody tears on microsoft word. I've had the part of the story there in my backpack and i was too lazy to got and open it to get it out, and i was bored so i finally did it today. Typing up the second chapter on word now, thinking hard. :P I WILL NOT LET THIS STORY DIE-and there maybe be another two books if i get that far. RedtailTheFox (Talk) 18:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Finally! Finally! Chapter 2 of Bloody Tears is up! Please read and review on the talk page of it! :D RedtailTheFox (Talk) 21:40, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Farrell99999 Request for adminship Please make me an admin... 01:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Farrell99999:request for adminship Hello! I would like to kindly request to be an admin in this wiki because I would like to practice the admin tools before I am granted adminship in the math wiki. I am a frequent editor on the Zombie Farm wiki and wanted to stop vandals on the Math wiki. Here is my profile in the Zombie Farm Wiki: http://zombiefarm.wikia.com/wiki/User:Farrell99999 Thanks, and hoping for your kind consideration Farrell99999 01:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC)